


Tiff - A Charlie Story

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: Summary: Chloe can't understand why Charlie insists on calling her "Tiff".A/N: Children often pick their own names for things or people. Mispronunciation however is a constant battle.  For example, I used to say to my then toddler when hubby got home from work, 'go and give Daddy a cuddle', so she would hold out her arms and say "Muggle!" As Harry Potter fans, we were highly amused.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 42
Kudos: 261





	Tiff - A Charlie Story

Tiff - A Charlie story

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them.

***

Chloe was confused. Charlie was a bright, happy child, adored by Trixie, his parents and his adopted aunts (Maze, Ella & Chloe) and adopted uncle (Dan). Even Lucifer would speak kindly of 'my nephew'. Each time she saw him, the Nephilim would happily babble away in toddler-speak, that experience told her only his mother would have a chance at translating. But every other person would be called by their name or a rough approximation thereof. 'Mayse', 'Ella', 'Triss', 'Dan'. 

Chloe's other friends children had often called her 'Lo-wee' until they were old enough to enunciate her name correctly, but not Charlie. No, he only called her "Tiff". If she tried to get him to call her Chloe, he would frown at her and insist "Tiff!" If Linda or Amenadiel corrected him, he would stamp his feet, point at her and shout "Tiff!" No matter who said her name was Chloe, they were in big trouble, and she was "Tiff."

It wasn't until Chloe visited them at home one day with Lucifer, that it all clicked into place.

Amenadiel had invited them over for a 'working lunch' to discuss Lux with his brother, while Chloe & Linda planned their next tribe night. The angel and devil were drinking whiskey at Linda's table, while going over some order details. Chloe & Linda sat side by side on the sofa and Charlie played happily with his toys, within sight of both his parents.

Charlie picked up a red be-horned TY-baby plushie and toddled over to his uncle, shoving it into his face. "Unca Luci... devil."

To Chloe's amazement, Lucifer didn't shy away from the sticky toy or child. But regarded him seriously for a moment and replied softly. "Nephew. You, of all people, are aware that I do not have horns. Nor do I have a tail. That is a fallacy." 

Linda hid her smile behind a hand.

"Falla-ceee." said Charlie

"Very good Nephew." he praised. "That means it is a mistaken belief, especially one based on unsound arguments." 

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, then pointed at the toys red sparkly eyes. "Pretty red."

Amenadiel grinned & Chloe coughed to disguise her laughter.

"Detective." protested Lucifer and Charlie turned around with a big grin.

"Tiff!" Charlie insisted, looking between Chloe & Lucifer with pride and finally vindicated that his uncle called her by the same name. 

Linda and Chloe looked at each other in sudden understanding. Chloe was 'Tiff' because she was 'Detective' to Lucifer. 

"Unca Luci, pretty red."

"Yes Charlie. That's right. Your Uncle Lucifer does have pretty red eyes." replied Chloe in amusement.

Charlie patted Lucifer's face. "All fun red... pease."

Linda's face paled and Chloe watched stupefied as Lucifer briefly flashed his devil face and eyes at the young boy. Charlie's giggle was full of joy as he demanded: "'gain."

The two women looked on as Lucifer straightened his cufflinks and glanced guiltily at them, as if suddenly aware of the tension in the room. "Perhaps another time."

"More pease!"

"Nephew. My fun red face and eyes, as you put it, aren't so much fun for humans and I believe we are scaring your mother."

"Daddy not scared." pleaded the boy.

"Well, your father is an angel who has known me since the beginning of time and you are a Nephilim."

Charlie's bottom lip wobbled.

"Now, now. Please don't make that face at me. It just means that the three of us are special. Your father is my brother and you are my nephew. It makes us immune to certain things that affect humans in different ways. My red face is scary to humans."

"Tiff, hoo-man. Tiff, likes pretty red."

Lucifer glanced up to see Chloe approaching them. 

"You're right Charlie." said Chloe, staring directly at Lucifer. "I'm human. And I love Lucifer, red eyes, face, wings and all."

"Unca Luci. See. Not scary. Clever Tiff." said Charlie, nodding in agreement as if all was right in the world again. "More pease."

"Umm, why don't I organise some snacks." said Linda, hustling to the kitchen after shooting Lucifer an apologetic nervous smile and receiving a sad acknowledging nod from him in response.

"Detective, why don't you help the good Doctor in the kitchen, whilst we discuss this further?"

"I'm okay." she replied, briefly touching his cheek and jaw with her finger tips, before taking his hand.

"Daddy not scared, Tiff not scared. Pease!"

"Very well Nephew. But only three times. And no growling on my part."

Charlie considered for a moment. "More soon?"

"Another time yes. When it is just the three of us on Tuesday nights."

Charlie glanced up at his father. "One grrr? Pease?"

Chloe interrupted before Amenadiel could reply. Kneeling down so she was closer to his eye level, she could see the warning signs of an approaching temper tantrum. "Charlie. Uncle Lucifer said no growling this time."

"Unca Luci grrs funny." He pouted.

"Charlie" she whispered. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Secret?" Charlie was instantly alert and listening. "Ok."

"Uncle Lucifer is the best at growling."

"Better than Maa-yse?" asked Charlie doubtfully and Chloe smiled.

"Much better. Why, when you were a few days old, he sent all those silly old demons back to hell with just a growl."

"Cool!"

"Uh huh, very cool kiddo. But, like any superhero, he has to save it for special occasions, for the right moments. After all, with great power comes great responsibility."

Charlie's jaw dropped as he stared at his uncle in amazement. "Superhero!" he whispered reverently.

"And your Daddy has saved my life too. In a couple of different ways." The adults shared a rueful smile.

"Wow! Daddy?"

"Yep. Isn't that cool?" replied Chloe.

Charlie nodded. 

"So, do you understand about the superheroes being careful when they use their powers."

Charlie nodded again, completely in awe.

"Good. Now, please come sit with me on the sofa, so we can watch Uncle Lucifer together, okay?"

Charlie took her offered hand and led her to the sofa, Chloe ignoring Lucifer's mutterings about not being a show pony.

"Falla-cee sit." Charlie ordered his toy as he snuggled up to Chloe & in true toddler fashion rested his elbow in her ribs. "Now pease!" ordered the boy, a broke into delighted laughter as Lucifer showed his devil face and stuck out his tongue. "Pretty red eyes Tiff!"

Chloe winked at Lucifer before turning back to Charlie. "That's right Charlie."

***


End file.
